forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hippogriff
| size4e = Large | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Beast | subtype4e = Mount | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Magical beast | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always neutral | challenge3e = 2 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Hills | height = | length = 9' | wingspan = 20' | weight = 1,000 lbs. | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = Hippogriff | first = }} Hippogriffs ( }}) were chimeric magical beasts related to griffons. However, they possessed the physical characteristics of horses, rather than lions and did not share the same intelligence. The origins of these beasts has been lost to time. Physical description Hippogriffs had the body of a horse, with the wings and head of a hawk or eagle. Their forelegs ended in sharp talons similar to those found in birds of prey, while their hind legs had hooves. The average hippogriff was 9 feet long, with a wingspan of 20 feet, and weighed about 1,000 lbs. Their hides would be colored russet,golden tan, or come in a variety of browns with differently shaded feathers. Their beaks were either ivory or golden yellow. Ecology Hippogriffs were reclusive in behavior, seldom traveling far from their nest. They had an omnivorous diet, and would hunt humanoids as often as any other meal. Hippogriffs were frequently preyed upon by both dragons and wyverns. While some seemed to be of the opinion that female hippogriffs gave live birth, the majority of accounts of their ecology gave mention specifically about their eggs. Combat Hippogriffs were extremely territorial and would attack any intruders in their realm, defending their mate or young until death. They attacked by diving and attacking with their claws and beak. Though regarded as clumsy attackers, flocks of hippogriffs could attack in concert. They could kill large prey such as bison, and were even capable of carrying it away in their talons. Being omnivores, they did not always have to resort to such tactics. Lairs They live in temperate to tropical hills, in areas where it is particularly flat and barren, allowing them quick and easy access to the skies. A significant population existed in the Starspire Mountains in County Starspur in Tethyr. A typical herd included one to three males, an equal number of mares and foals. Mounts Hippogriffs were highly prized as aerial steeds. Because they were not as intelligent as griffons, a friendly attitude from the hippogriff to the rider or tamer was not required, but they still require a specialized saddle and appropriate training. The easiest way to tame a hippogriff was to steal an egg and raise it from birth, but these were not easy to obtain, due to the ferocity of their defenders. A hippogriff egg could fetch 1,000 gp, 2000 gp by some accounts, while young hippogriffs would sell for two to three times that price. Appendix Appearances ;Cards: *''AD&D Trading Cards'' ;Comics: *''Showtime! Or, Revenge of the Living Monologue'' ;Computer Games: * Curse of the Azure Bonds * Secret of the Silver Blades ;Novels: *''The Gossamer Plain'' References Category:Mounts